Fairy High
by rjanarielle
Summary: A story about schools, music and romance. Lucy befriended Rogue in the games but Sting has feelings for Lucy. What will happen to them in this crazy, messed-up world...Crack! Rogue x Lucy x Sting. If you love music, you might wanna read this...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fairy Tail**

**Author: rjanarielle**

**Pair: Rogue x Lucy x Sting (love triangle)**

**Chapter 1: How they met**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: RoLu fanfic...**

**Narrator (The identity of the narrator will be announced in the last chapter...)**: This is Fairy High. The most popular school in Magnolia. However, the best students were gone for 7 years. The school is now the worst. There was a competition where all schools can join. Fairy High joined and after a few tests, they won. It is now the best school in Magnolia once again. But, before we go there, let's see how they won... (And how our main protagonists of the story meet)

_**Team Fairy Tail (I didn't add FT A and FT B)**_

"So this is the last day?" Erza, the class president, said

"Yep. And it's also the hardest test. Let me do it." Lucy said

"Lu-chan... Are you sure?" Levy asked her best friend

"Don't worry Levy. Lucy's the best in our class..." Natsu said

_**Team Sabertooth**_

"Alright. This is it. We'll beat those fairies. Tigers are better than mythical creatures." Minerva boasted

"Let Rogue do it. He's the smartest after all." Sting pointed at his best friend

"..."

"Oh come on. Do it for Pete's sake." Orga looked at the raven-haired man

"Fine..." Rogue said

**In the games...**

"**Alright. Here's the last exam. Whoever gets a perfect score wins! –pumpkin-" **The announcer said

Lucy grabbed her pen and started answering. Rogue did the same and started remembering the answers. Lamia Scale's competitor is Lyon Bastia. Blue Pegasus' competitor is Hibiki Laytis. Mermaid Heel's competitor is Milliana and Quatro Puppy's competitor is Bacchus. The exam was a 7-page test.

**-30 minutes later-**

Rogue was about to raise his hand when Lucy suddenly raised hers a minute earlier than Rogue. He was quite impressed with the celestial mage. So he decided to have a little chat with her...

"Hi." Rogue said, expressionless as always

"Hello." Lucy replied

"You answered the exam in record time. I'm impressed." Rogue said

"Why thank you. You did well too..." Lucy smiled at him

"Thanks."

"You're from the school Sabertooth? What does it look like? Do you have friends?" Lucy kept on asking

"So noisy..." Rogue looked away

"I'm...sorry..." Lucy's tears were forming

"H-Hey...Don't cry." Rogue's weakness were crying girls (I guess)

**So that's where they met. They met because of this exam. But I still haven't told you what their scores are right? So let me continue...**

They started talking about school and then they started talking about their school bands. It turns out that Rogue was a really great guitarist and his vocals are soothing to the ears.

"You're a guitarist?" Lucy's eyes sparkled

"Uh...y-yeah...Why are you looking at me like that?" Rogue was freaking out

"Oh, sorry... I just like guitarists. I'm a vocalist too." Lucy said

"Sting's a guitarist." Rogue told her

"Really?" Lucy's eyes sparkled again

"Yes."

"Cool!"

Their band talk was suddenly interrupted when Hibiki talked to them. He asked about school stuff and he was amazed at how fast they answered the exam.

"You two are super geniuses! How can you even answer an exam like that in 30 minutes?" Hibiki asked

"By studying really hard..." The two answered in unison

So they talked more about the bands. Hibiki is the keyboardist, Eve is the guitarist, Ren is the drummer and Jenny is the vocalist. Thus, the band talk started again. All schools have bands. If they didn't, they'll never compete in the "Battle of the Bands". It's the most important event in a school's year. If the school didn't win first, second or third, their popularity will fall. Every year, the Fairy High band always win. Next is the Christina band. And third is the White Lamia. (random band names from their guilds :P)

After 1 hour of waiting for our "genius" Bacchus from Quatro Puppy, the announcer grabbed their tests.

"Ok. Here are the results: Lucy-100, Rogue-99, Hibiki-84, Lyon-78, Milliana-63 and Bacchus-5... The winner is Fairy Tail. –pumpkin-" the announcer said

**Narrator: **That's how they won. Because of Lucy. Now let's go to present time..

**PRESENT TIME**

It's been 2 months after Fairy Tail won the games. It's been boring lately but the class was still filled with fun. But she misses her Sabertooth friend Rogue. So she decided to text him.

_To: Rogue Cheney_

_How are you doing? It's been boring lately after we left the games. _

_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

_To: Lucy_

_Fine. It's also boring here. -_-_

_From: Rogue _

_To: Rogue_

_I know right... We'll be visiting a school later. It's time for the bands to visit other schools remember?_

_From: Lucy_

_To: Lucy_

_Good luck Lucy. Text you later._

_From: Rogue_

So after their text, the van that says "Fairy High" started driving towards their destination.

"So, what school are we visiting?" Lucy asked

"Sabertooth." Gray said

"S-S-SABERTOOTH?" Lucy asked

"Why what's wrong?" Natsu asked

"Oh nothing..." Lucy said _'yes, yes, YES!' _

So when they reached the school's gate, their jaws dropped dramatically...

"What. Kind. Of. School. Is. THIS?" Erza lost her mind

"It's...Enormous..." Natsu looked up and saw how huge it was, compared to their school.

So they dressed up in their attire. The girls wore a black, sleeveless top with a white tie and a mini-skirt. The guys wore a black shirt with black pants and they wore a blue tie. When they walked towards the gate, the school guards opened it for them like they were some kind of royal kings and queens. When they reached backstage, they started organizing their stuff. Natsu cleaned the strings of his guitar, Gray organized his music sheet, Erza started brushing the dust off her drums and Lucy practiced her vocals. She tried memorizing the lines and more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... Fairy High!" teacher Lector announced

They got on stage and placed their instruments on the right place. Lucy was the last to step on stage and Rogue was shocked.

"Lucy?"

.

.

.

To be continued...

**A/N: Sneak Peak... The band will sing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (I think that's her name...)  
I finally fixed my account. I have exams so I'll update on Friday. Bye readers and please read this. I want to give my special thanks to:**

**Altrilast 13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fairy High**

**Chapter 2: Visiting schools**

"Hello everybody. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the vocalist. Our guitarist is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster is our keyboardist and Erza Scarlet is our drummer. We're gonna perform the song A Thousand Years. I want to dedicate this to someone but... Nevermind." Lucy announced

_**A Thousand Years (by Christina Perri)**_

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a **

"_Thousand more..."_ Lucy sang the final lyrics and all of the people in the school started clapping, shouting and praising.

"Thank you everyone. Next We will sing Snow Fairy."

_**Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail opening 1. Natsu will be singing and not Lucy...)**_

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING****  
hikari zenbu atsumete****  
kimi no ashita terasu yo******

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?**  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara****  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga****  
OH YEAH OH YEAH******

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**  
wasuremono wanai desuka?****  
okashii na kimi ga inai to****  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai******

SNOWING sunao ni**  
egao ni nareta no wa****  
futari yorisoi****  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara****  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING****  
hikari zenbu atsumete****  
kimi no ashita terasu yo******

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou**  
itsu no manika orenji sae****  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu****  
OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW****  
ima wa omoide no naga de****  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru******

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to**  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda******

SNOWING konna ni**  
hitori furueteru kimi no****  
soba ni yorisoi****  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni****  
FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY****  
YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,****  
HANG IN THERE!******

warau koto sae**  
wasureteta boku ni****  
mahou wo kakete****  
egao hitotsu de****  
subete wo kaeta****  
kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY******

SNOWING sunao ni**  
egao ni nareta no wa****  
futari yorisoi****  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara****  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING****  
hikari zenbu atsumete****  
kimi wo terasu yo******

SNOWING sunao ni**  
egao ni nareta no wa****  
kimi dakara****  
kimi to datta kara****  
SNOWING FAIRY****  
kimi ga kureta hikari****  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo****  
SNOW FAIRY******

"DON'T SAY GOODBYE"

All of the girls started screaming Natsu's name. When they got off the stage, all of the girls went backstage and chased Natsu. _'WHAT THE HECK? I thought exhibitionist Gray was the popular one...' _

Lucy was laughing at her friend Natsu and finally decided to save him after a few minutes of laughing. She was running after him but... Rogue and his blonde friend Sting appeared.

"Hi Rogue. Is this your friend?" Lucy smiled

"Yeah. He's the guitarist I'm talking about, Sting Eucliffe." Rogue introduced his friend

"Nice to meet you Sting." Lucy wanted to shake hands with him

"G-Glad to meet y-you too..." Sting shaked hands with her

"I like guys who are blonde and guitarists. I'm so happy we met." Lucy looked away blushing

"Well I like girls who are blonde and are great singers." Sting said

"Hehehe" Lucy chuckled

"But you're not great. You're AWESOME!" Sting said

"Why thank you."

And after that, Sting started growing feelings for Lucy. He requested to Rogue that he'll be the vocalist for just one song and Rogue accepted. He said that he'll sing when they'll visit Fairy Tail. So he then prepared the song to sing. He decided to sing Statue (by Lil Eddie). They went to Fairy Tail and then they went on stage.

"Pu, Puu, pu, puuuuunn!" Principal Plue announced

"What?" The students said

"Professor Plue said, I now give you SABERTOOTH!" Natsu translated

They introuduced themselves. Sting was "temporarily" the vocalist, Rogue the guitarist, Rufus with the keyboard and Orga with the drums.

_**Statue (by Lil Eddie) **_**Bold letters- Sting, (words in pharenthesis- Rogue)**

(Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah, Yea Oooh, Yeah)

When a day is said and done,**  
In the middle of the night and you're fast asleep, my love.  
Stay awake looking at your beauty,****  
Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive.  
Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life (life).  
Why you take such a hold of me girl,****  
When I'm still trying to get my act right.**

What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,**  
I don't see, what I have to offer.  
I should've been a [season], guess you could see I had potential.  
Do you know you're my Miracle?**

I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,**  
Got me frozen in my tracks.  
So amazed how you take me back,****  
Each and everytime our love collapsed.  
Statue, stuck staring right at you,****  
So when I'm lost for words,****  
Everytime I disappoint you,****  
It's just cause I can't believe,****  
That you're so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
Don't wanna lose you, no. (Stuck like a statue)**

Ask myself why are you even with me,**  
After all the shit I put you through,****  
Why did you make It hard ...?,****  
It's like you're living and I make you,****  
But babe your love is so warm It makes my shield melt down (down),****  
And everytime were both at war,****  
You make me come around.**

What Is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,**  
I don't see, what I have to offer.  
I should've been a [season], guess you could see I had potential.  
Do you know you're my Miracle?  
****[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lil_ ]****  
I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,****  
Got me frozen In my tracks.  
So amazed how you take me back,****  
Each and everytime our love collapsed.  
Statue, stuck staring right at you,****  
So when I'm lost for words,****  
Everytime I disappoint you,****  
It's just cause I can't believe,****  
That you're so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
Don't wanna lose you, no. (Stuck like a statue)  
And you're so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
Don't wanna lose you, never. (Stuck like a statue)**

Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars,**  
God really had to spend extra time, when he sculptured your heart.  
Cause there's no explanation, can't solve the equation.  
It's like you love me more than I love myself.**

I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,**  
Got me frozen in my tracks.  
So amazed how you take me back,****  
Each and everytime our love collapsed.  
Statue, stuck staring right at you,****  
So when I'm lost for words, (Statue)  
Everytime I disappoint you, (Babe you're my Statue)  
It's just cause I can't believe,****  
That you're so beautiful. (Girl you are the reason, )  
Stuck like a statue. (The reason for living, )  
Don't wanna lose you, no. (The reason for breathing)  
Stuck like a statue. (You're so beautiful)  
And you're so beautiful. (And I want you to feel It)  
Stuck like a statue. (Cause so bad I'm needing)  
Don't wanna lose you, no. (You're the reason for breathing)  
Stuck like a statue. (You're so beautiful)**

When a day Is said and done,**  
And In the middle of the night you're fast asleep, my love**

"I'm the luckiest man alive..." Sting finished.

They all started clapping and shouting at the amazing performance. Sting then looked at Lucy and smiled. Lucy saw Sting and she was blushing like mad. Rogue saw the look on Sting and the look and Lucy. He then glared daggers at Sting. He knew that he was his...

Love Rival

.

.

.

To be continued in chapter 4...

**A/N: R&R please. So sorry for the long wait...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super sorry for updating so late. I was still busy with 4 stories. And... When you're gonna read this chapter, I suggest you go to this link in youtube. It's the music Lucy will be playing on the piano:**_** watch?v=so6ExplQlaY**_

**Chapter 3- The Keyboard**

All of the students were now heading to class. Boring day as usual. Since all of the teachers just talk about fish or 7 ways to cook fish, all of the students do their thing: Texting or maybe sleeping. The topic was "All different species of fish" or something like that. Levy was trying to talk to Gajeel, Jellal was asking Erza to a date, Natsu was text fighting Gray, and Mirajane was the center of attention for two guys.

Lucy can't talk with her friends since all of them were busy trying to talk to their crushes. Only one thing to do at a time like this!:

Text the two Sabertooth Boys...

_(Group Message) To: Sting and Rogue_

_Hey guys... The teacher is sooooooooo booooriing today... He's talking about fish. Again. What are you two doing? All I know is that I wanna sleep because of boredom. -_- zZz_

_From: Lucy_

_To Lucy:_

_Our teachers are having a meeting so we're free! And don't sleep in class or you'll get low grades Luce. Wanna join me and Rogue later at the park?_

_From: Sting_

_To Lucy:_

_I'm fine. Want to join me and Sting at the park?_

_From: Rogue_

_To: Sting and Rogue_

_SURE! :D_

_From: Lucy_

She was squealing with joy but inside her head. Lucy was staring at the sky and then smiling that it was a good weather today. Levy noticed her best friend's smile so she decided to ask nice and politely. Levy tapped Lucy's shoulder and when the blonde turned around, she saw her blue-haired, book lover.

"What's with that cute smile on your face Lucy?" She smirked "Don't tell me that you're... In L-O-V-E?" Levy started laughing. Lucy's cheeks were burning. She gulped and then tried to control herself. After calming down, she answered her friend

"No I'm not- Well... You could say that." Lucy started grinning and her face was all red

"REALLY? Who do you like? There's no handsome guys here, _'Except for Gajeel'_ Is it from another school? What school? Blue Pegasus? Lamia Scale? Sabertooth?" Levy started rambling. Lucy tried to stop her friend but she couldn't

"Fine! I'll tell you for Rohan's sake... He's from Sabertooth. THERE!" Lucy said. Levy gasped but then she started grinning

"So... Who is it? Rufus? Sting? Rogue? Who, who, WHO?" Levy asked

"I'll tell you after the Battle of the Bands." Lucy stuck her tongue out which made Levy pout

"Aww man... But that's 2 months time... Just keep your promise okay Lu-chan?" She said, puffing her cheeks which made Lucy to pinch it so hard

"Of course Levy. I pinky promise." She held out her pinky and wrapped it with Levy. They both smiled and then they heard their teacher say class dismissed. Lucy started skipping outside to grab some lunch..

The lunch lady gave them eggs and milk. It was Friday, so it was already expected. But the lunch lady was in a good mood and gave them pizza. Every Friday was now called "Happy Day" because it makes everyone happy. Lucy and Levy sat on their usual table. Cana was in an isolated table so that she can drink all lunch. Gray was sitting next to Natsu so that they can teach other instruments but they just keep fighting. Juvia was silently watching Gray closely. Lisanna was with her two siblings. Mirajane was enjoying the time since she can be with her siblings once again. Elfman was just boasting about being a man. It made Lucy laugh because her classmates were so funny. The seniors suddenly went inside.

The seniors were all smart and talented and... Good-looking many students say. It consists of only 7 students! But they were the elites or the people who keep order. They're Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Mirajane, Makarov and Mavis. Mavis is really quiet and she acts more like a child but everyone's afraid of her. Makarov is just a perverted old man! Mirajane is the kindest of all. She's also the school model but she's scary with make-up and we call her... Demon Mirajane. Erza is the school president and the prettiest girl in school but she can be scary when angry. Jellal is the school's "Most Wanted Boyfriend." Laxus is the school's guidance councillor. He sometimes skips class because of his duties. Gildarts is the scariest of all the elites because when he's angry, he can destroy a whole school or maybe a university!

Lucy loves Fairy Tail so much. She can't imagine a life without her beloved classmates or what she calls them "Family" since her whole family is gone now.

20 minutes before the bell rings. All of the students started preparing their bags and staring at the door for the past minutes. When the bell rang, it was like a race track! Everybody started pushing other people just to get past the door. Lucy stayed in her seat just to be safe. Everybody was gone so she can finally leave. When she was walking towards the park, she saw a keyboard that was left in the streets. _'Maybe it fell off from a bag or a car? I should try to get it away from the road. Argh, I can feel the rain. I should get to somewhere covered... Ah! The court! The park has a court...' _She thought and when she reached the court, the rain started pouring heavily. The rain made her think about a really beautiful piano piece. She set it up and started playing Kiss the Rain.

She played the piano and it made everybody gather. Every note, no mistakes. People started gathering from all places. Students, workers, musicians. They all heard Lucy's wonderful piano peace. Sting and Rogue were walking in the rain and then they suddenly heard Lucy's music. The two dragon slayers went to the court and started listening. The people surrounding Lucy all had their eyes closed while listening. When Lucy stopped, she opened her eyes (they were closed while playing) and saw the people all crying because of her wonderful masterpiece. It made the rain ease somehow. She was greatly pleased and then she saw Sting and Rogue in the crowd. After her piece, Sting and Rogue went to her and then requested a song that the three of them can perform. Agreed.

**Best Friend (by Jason Chen) –Rogue: Bold letters, Sting: (letters inside parenthesis)**

**Do you remember when I said I'll always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend  
I didn't know it back then  
Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it  
Grow old together the feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent**

**CHORUS  
I pray for all your love, your love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I fell in love with my best friend**

**Through all the dudes that came by and all the nights that you'd cry  
Girl I was there right by your side  
How could I tell you love you when you were so happy  
With some other guy  
Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it  
Grow old together the feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent**

**CHORUS  
I pray for all your love, your love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my best friend  
**

**I know it sounds crazy that you'd be my baby  
Girl you mean that much to me  
And nothing compares when we're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down**

**And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable**

**But it's the risk that I'm taking hoping praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend**

**CHORUS  
I pray for all your love, your love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)  
I fell in love with my best friend**

"I remember when I said I'll always be there, ever since we were ten baby..." Rogue sang which made the girls screaming. They were so lucky that the court had speakers. After their song, the rain stopped. It seems that music is really a wonderful thing.

"Lucy?" Rogue said

"Yes Rogue?" She said

"... Nothing. I'll tell you after the Battle of the Bands. We won't go easy on your band by the way..." He said

"And we won't either. Good luck." She smiled

.

.

.

_Only 2 months before the Battle of the Bands_

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I still hope you're reading this story. And... Hope you like the song ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! *waves hand at them* Sorry for not updating for some of my stories. I was busy with my new one. I still hope you're reading my stories :D**

**Chapter 4- Lucy's voice part 1/2: What would happen now?**

**Pairing(s)- Sting x Lucy, Jellal x Erza**

The bands were all preparing for the upcoming Battle of the Bands or BotB. The headmasters of all schools announced that two schools will be teamed up and perform against other teams. This was just a special event that can also be called the Music Sessions. It's another way to practice. The headmasters told the schools their pairings.

_**Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel...**_

"Wha- SERIOUSLY?" The schools said

_**Lamia Scale and Quatro Puppy...**_

"So... We get to team up with the wild bunch?" Lyon said

_**Fairy Tail and Sabertooth...**_

"**NO WAY AM I TEAMING UP WITH THAT BITCH! HEY! STOP COPYING ME!**" Sting and Natsu were shouting at each other in unison

"You two are so adorable. You're like two little kids fighting over something." Lucy giggled

"**I am NOT adorable. I TOLD YOU STOP COPYING ME!**" The two shouted in unison again and then glared daggers at each other which made Lucy laugh so hard "**STOP LAUGHING! AND STOP COPYING ME! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! I'LL SHUT YOUR MOUTH! LUCY, HELP ME! NO SHE'S HELPING ME! SHUT UP!**" The two just kept shouting and shouting in unison like they have the same brain

"Alright you two... Shut up before I shut it for you!" Erza threatened them. The two suddenly stopped fighting

All of the team went to their respective places. Team Blue Mermaid went to the Blue Pegasus School. Team Lamia Puppy went to the Lamia Scale School and Team Saber Tail went to the Sabertooth School.

Natsu and Sting were fighting, Lucy was laughing, Erza was practicing, Rogue was watching the two boys fight, Rufus was memorizing and Gray was just sitting there, shirtless. Orga went out so that he wouldn't be able to hear the noise of Eucliffe and Dragneel. The two boys were throwing stuff at each other and bad luck struck them... They accidentally hit Erza with a keyboard stand. Erza was so pissed, she got an iron pipe from her cleavage. (watch OVA 2...) She beat the living crap out of them. Lucy was staring at how Erza was giving them a beating. Rogue was impressed and Gray suddenly started laughing when he saw Natsu's ridiculous face. After hours of fighting and beating, they finally practiced.

**-A few hours later-**

"Finally! We finished practicing... Do we all agree with the song?" Lucy and Rogue announced

"Yes!"

"Good. Because...THAT WILL BE OUR WINNING PEACE FOR THIS MUSIC SESSION!" Lucy shouted

"Wait... When we took a break, Erza left right? Where is she? She didn't came back. Do you know where she is?" Gray asked

"Well, Erza said that she was gonna meet someone. She said that it was a date. Jellal, who called her a demon before, asked her out on a date again. Erza couldn't say no, so she accepted it. She's now on her date with Jellal Fernandes." Lucy said

"I say... WE STALK THEM- Ow... But I think it's a really good idea. Come on Lucy..." Natsu used his cute boy charm that no girl can resist. Lucy stared at him, finally gave up, and agreed. Natsu just gave her a thank-you hug and then stalked Erza and Jellal

While they were stalking them, Lucy's inner fangirl turned on and then almost screamed at the lovey-dovey but it was a good thing Sting and Rogue covered her mouth shut. After stalking, they finally released their hands on Lucy's mouth and made her scream. All of them almost got deafened by Lucy's high-pitched scream but good thing that they brought their headphones in special cases that fangirling might occur. They went back to the school and rested while waiting for the scarlet-haired megane kaichou. Rogue decided to read a novel but he soon fell asleep, leaving Sting and Lucy alone. Natsu was eating with Gray at the cafeteria and Orga was in the practicing room meaning, sound-proof.

Sting and Lucy looked at each other and then started laughing. It seems that they thought about a really funny memory. But then they talked more about the song they practiced.

"Do you think the song was good? We need to win this evaluation. The Music Session is a tough competition between bands. It's also known as the Music Exam. I'm scared that it might not be that good. What if the others had a better piece or a better beat? That's what I'm afraid of..." Lucy looked down

"Don't worry. It's just an evaluation, it's not the Battle of the Bands. And I think that the song is awesome. Don't make yourself worry more. Trust in yourself. Be confident." Sting patted Lucy's back which comforted her a lot

"Thank you Sting..." Lucy said and gave him a hug

They didn't know that Rufus was watching them. He can see the atmosphere and he started remembering every detail. _'This will be recorded in my memory...'_

"Let's call them. It's time that we practiced again. But... WHERE THE HECK IS ERZA? She should be done with her special date by now. What in the world happened to the kaichou?" Lucy panicked

"Stop screaming! It's making us deaf!" Gray came from the front door and Natsu was behind him

All of them gathered and waited for the megane kaichou. It was already 5 pm and she's still not back from her date. When it was 6, Erza came running from the front door.

"Sorry if I'm *pant* late *pant* guys..." Erza was huffing and panting. She was sweaty and her shoes are broken due to running

"Woah... What happened to _you_? Your appearance is such a turn off... Where did even come from? From the beach?" Gray asked earning a yes from Erza "Oh- WHAT? From the beach? And you ran all the way from the beach to the school? That's impossible!" but Erza just kept saying yes

"You've got to be kidding me..." all of them said in unison but Erza just kept saying yes and yes

"What time i- IT'S ALMOST 7! WE HAVE TO HURRY OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE COMPETITION!" Lucy shouted and then all of them went to the Music Exams

**I'm ALIVE! (Black Butler ending-Becca) –Lucy**

**Nothing I say comes out right  
I can't love without a fight  
No one ever knows my name  
When I pray for sun it rains  
I'm so sick of wasting time  
But nothing's moving in my mind  
Inspiration can't be found  
I get up and fall but...**

**I'm ALIVE!  
I'm ALIVE! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
Reaching for Heaven  
I will fight  
And I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live, my life  
I'm ALIVE!**

**Every lover breaks my heart  
And I knew it from the start  
Still I end up in a mess  
Every time I second guess  
All my friend's just run away  
When I'm having a bad day  
I would rather stay in bed  
But I know there's a reason...**

**I'm ALIVE!  
I'm ALIVE! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
Reaching for Heaven  
I will fight  
And I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live, my life  
I'm ALIVE!**

**When I'm bored to death at home  
When he won't pick up the phone  
When I'm stuck in second place  
Those regrets I can't erase  
Only I can change the end  
Of this movie in my head  
There's no time for misery  
I won't feel sorry for me!**

**I'm ALIVE!  
I'm ALIVE! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
Reaching for Heaven  
I will fight  
And I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live, my life, ohh**

**I'm ALIVE!  
I'm ALIVE! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
Reaching for Heaven  
I will fight  
And I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live, my hard life  
I'll live, my life**

"I'm ALIVE!" Lucy shouted and then everybody clapped and shouted

The performance was perfect! No mistakes, no flaws, perfect. The guitars did well and the drums were amazing! Lucy's throat suddenly started aching so without a minute to waste, after the performance, she left the stage. She went backstage and then started to sing but she lost her high voice. Sting and Rogue went to congratulate her but they saw her crying.

"What's wrong? You were amazing out there. Why are you crying?" Rogue asked

"I-I lost *hik* my v-v-voice... I can't sing high *hik* notes anymore..." Lucy said but her sentence wasn't that clear so they gave her a bottle of water "I said... I lost my voice. I can't sing high notes *hik* anymore..." Lucy tried wiping her tears but they won't stop flowing. The two boys gave her a warm embrace

"We'll get your voice back Lucy. You just need to give your vocals a break. You've been singing and singing for days now and add your scream you made today. You need to give your voice box a break. You should talk less and you shouldn't sing for a few days." Rogue said

Lucy said goodbye and went home. She washed her face in front of the mirror and looked at her red eyes. She wiped some tears away and then washed her face once again. After drying her wet face, she told herself in the mirror something:

"What's gonna happen now?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Ahh! No classes and sorry for another short chapter. My back hurts because of using the laptop for another 12 straight hours. So... Who wants some quotes?**

**Quote of the day:**

**"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares."**


End file.
